movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Parham
William Geoffrey "Billy" Fitzgerald Kitchener Parham III is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the son of Felicity Parham, but despite this, he is a blue, egg-shaped blob. He is often seen with her around town, as well. Appearance Billy is a blue blob shaped like an egg. His lips appear to be pink-peach colored. History In "The Egg," Billy and his mother were invited to have lunch at the Wattersons' house by Nicole. He and Anais appeared to get along very well and even ended up going on an "adventure" through town, while Felicity and Nicole argued. It is shown towards the end of the episode that Billy and Anais had become very close friends and even believed that they had fallen in love with each other, but the friendship was broken upon Billy stating that he doesn't like Daisy the Donkey. Because of this, Billy began to bully Anais. This is apparent in "The Pest," where Anais is very angry at Billy for picking on her. Billy admits to Gumball that he once had feelings for Anais but she did not feel the same way, causing him to hate her, but he learns to accept the rejection after Gumball tells him that he won't always get everything he wants in life. Episode Appearances Season 2 *"Christmas": He is on line for Santa. *"The Authority": He goes to the hospital with his mother. *"The Hero": He appears in a flashback. *"The Limit": He and his mother run out of the grocery store when Nicole goes on a rampage. Season 3 *"The Kids": He thinks Gumball and Darwin are short men trying to be cool. *"The Extras" His first major role. He is seen in one of the skits constantly asking Felicity if they've arrived at their destination. *"The Gripes": His mother accidentally puts him in the back of the car. *"The Law" He is seen multiple times with his mom. *"The Mothers": An orange version of him appears, poking Nicole in the cheek and he is later seen in the parking lot. *"The Shell": He is part of the audience watching the school play. *"The Burden": He is at the park. *"The Butterfly": He tries getting the 20 dollar bill but gets pushed aside by his mother. *"The Pizza": He made a cameo during the apocalypse. *"The Oracle": He is part of the angry mob. *"The Spoiler": He is the one defining the title for The Screamening. *"The Countdown": He and his mother get knocked down by Gumball, who is trying to do parkour. *"The Egg": His second major role. He and Anais try to befriend each other for a playdate. *"The Triangle": Yellow and orange variations of him appear as stadium members. Season 4 *"The Return": He is at the cinema. *"The Pest": His third major role. He begins bullying Anais which makes her furious. *"The Comic": He is at the park. *"The Romantic": He and his mother almost get hit by Rocky. *"The Wicked": Mrs. Robinson throws his ice cream on the ground and drinks his tears. *"The Traitor": Darwin pours tar on him. *"The Girlfriend": He runs out of the smoking bus. *"The Love": He is singing "What is Love?" *"The Awkwardness": He gets hit in the head by a can. *"The Night": He appears in Hector's dream. *"The Misunderstandings": He and his mother have lunch at Dinner. *"The Blame": He collapses after playing a video game, which prompts Felicity to ban video games. *"The Scam": He is at the cafeteria watching Coach's eating rampage under Carrie's possession. *"The Disaster": He is being picked up by his mother when time freezes. Season 5 *"The Rerun": He is at the mall but this time his ice cream falls on the floor. *"The Guy": He is going down a slide at the park. *"The Boredom": He jumps into puddles but sinks in the third one. *"The Choices": An orange version of him can be seen during Mr. Small's protest. *"The Loophole": Bobert shoots a lollipop out of his hands. *"The Console": Gumball attacks him at the park. *"The Ollie": He is among the people laughing at Gumball. *"The Stars": Gumball gives him one star. *"The Menu": He is seen in the mall with his mother. *"The Weirdo": He sees Gumball, Darwin and Sussie in the street. *"The Petals": He is seen watching Leslie streaking. *"The Nuisance": He screams at Richard when he wears his swim trunks. *"The Worst": He is disgusted by Nicole when she pretends to be a man. *"The Line": He is in the line for Stellar Odyssey and later appears at Elmore Shopping. *"The Singing": His fourth major role. He performs the Billy Rap. *"The List": He is seen in the audience watching the play. *"The Puppets": Grady attacks him. Gallery Trivia *"The Authority" reveals that Billy plays football. *Almost every single line he says begins with the word "mother." **The only time that Billy's line did not start with "mother" were in "The Law," "The Egg," and "The Pest" where he is seen talking to other characters beside his mother. *An orange version of him appeared in "The Mothers." It is unknown whether or not he is related to Billy. *In "The Curse," a purple boy can be heard speaking in the same manner and voice as Billy. He can be seen with his mother on an airplane near the end of the episode. *The Parhams may be named after Joe Parham, a writer for the show. *Billy's favorite TV show is Fireman Pete, as revealed in "The Egg." **His full name was revealed in the same episode. ***He also states that his real first name is William, making him one of the very few (or possibly only) characters sharing the same name to another character. *In "The Pest," it is revealed that he is an Elmore Junior High student. *In "The Singing," it is revealed that he tries to teach as many people as he can to have good manners. *Like Darwin, he has an incredibly long name. fr:Billy Parham Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Male Category:Elmore Junior High Students Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parhams